Gotham's Reckoning
by Artemis' hunters
Summary: Every villain has soldiers, but only few have a companion. Someone who didn't have to be paid to fallow said villain. Someone who would stick by the villain's side until their end. In Ksenia, Bane had a companion and she will fallow him to the very end. Bane/oc, Rating may go up in later. Fallows Batman: Dark Knight Rises


This chapter has already been posted once, but it was in third person POV and I hated it. So I switched it out with the original idea for this chapter

* * *

"Damn it, Marco! The point of this is hovering over the cargo plane not crashing into it!" I yelled walking back from my seat in the cockpit to the back of the plane. I could vaguely hear Marco talking under his breath, 'Crazy bitch. If you don't like my flying, Ksenia, jump the hell out.'

I rolled my eyes, walking up to four armored men who were just beginning to put on safety harnesses. Walking around I gave a sharp tug to each of their cords making sure they were secure. "Alright ladies are all of you sure you know what to do." They nodded, "Good because if one thing goes wrong and something happens to Pavel or the boss you might as well unhook your harnesses, because I can promise you, you won't want to come back up here."

My heels clicked against the plane floor as I walked over to the wall. Pressing the button to open the planes hatch I moved to grab a black body bag sliding it across the floor and to one of the men. They all jumped off the plane landing on the wings of the much smaller cargo plane below us. The men pulled out their guns and began shooting inside the plane before attaching extra wire to the cargo planes sides. I had to admit, though I will never say it to his face, the bosses getting caught by the CIA plan, taking the world renowned nuclear physicist, surviving a rigged plane crash and making the government look like complete morons all in one go is pretty badass.

One of the men looked up at me and raised his thumb. Nodding I turned back to Marco, "We're good! Pull up!." Doing as I said Marco moved the plane upward pulling the tail of the cargo plane up with us forcing the nose down. Seconds went by till I saw a few of the men coming back out of the plane. My boss, Bane followed not far behind a screaming Dr. Pavel attached to him. "Marco, release the plane!"

While the men and Bane pulled themselves onto the plane I watched as the plane plummeted down crashing into the ground, "Poor bastard." I muttered thinking about the young man who had taking the plunge so at lease one of Bane's men would be found in the wreckage.

As I got close enough to Bane I un-hooked Pavel from him tossing the shaking doctor to the ground, "Have a nice flight boss?" I asked as I closed the hatch.

"Yes, everything has went according to plan."

I turned to Pavel who had his hands pressed together looking down at the ground "Отче наш, сущий нанебесах! Да святится имя Тв-" Pavel began to whisper under his breath in Russian.

I smirked, "And they say scientists aren't religious." as I turned to Pavel, "Молитва не поможет много врача." I injected in our shared tongue drawing the doctor's attention away from his prayers. He looked around frantically before backing himself up against the wall.

Bane walked over the kneeled down in front of him, "Now doctor, do you know why you are here?"

"It doesn't matter. I will do nothing for you. I will never help you."

"That is unfortunate," Bane waved a hand at me, nodding I moved to grab my laptop, "But I'm sure we can persuade you."

walking back over to them, I opened up the laptop and typed in the network before turning the screen for Pavel to see. Pavel gasped and snatched the laptop out of my hands. The screen showed his wife and two daughters sitting in chairs with bandages over their mouths. Armed thugs on either side.

"I will make this simple if you willingly comply they will live. If you don't they will die and you will still do is I say." Bane breathed nonchalantly.

"What do I need to do?" He asked not looking up from the screen. His grip on it so tight his knuckles began to turn white.

I went back for my laptop, "Hey, now. You break it you buy me a new one."

Ignoring my comment, Bane looked at Pavel, "Your job is simple. I want you to help me make a nuclear bomb."

The doctor's eyes went wide, "You must understand I don't have the resources. It could take weeks, no months to-"

"No need doctor. The only resource you need is already developed."

"Our problem is just getting to it." I said, "Not that it is much of a problem. The problem is converting a power core used for harnessing fusion into an atom bomb. Though not the case now that you are here."

Looking between myself and Bane, "A fusion harnessing core? But if it was to be converted into a weapon it would be highly unstable nearly impossible to stop."

I rolled my eyes, "My dear doctor that is kinda the point."

The doctor turned to me his face beginning to turn red, "Were you not listening? The core would be unstable! It could destroy millions of lives! The slightest miscalculation could-" Suddenly the doctor fell to the floor unconscious.

"You know boss it is very unsociable to knock someone out in mid-sentence." I remarked.

Bane scoffed once again ignoring me, "Marco, our you clear on our destination?"

"Yes, sir." Seeming satisfied by today's events Bane walked passed his armed men and took a seat, while I did the same on the other side. From my seat I studied Bane.

I have known Bane years before calling him boss. I have seen him at his best and worst. The day he was broughtto the League the area around his mouth had been disfigured do to the other prisoners. Even then he still had that calm and destructive aura he carried now. It seems the prisoners had done something permanent to his face causing him to were the venom mask the stop the pain. In my opinion it didn't take away from his appearance. It made him look the part of the dangerous and powerful mercenary he is. His slightly over six-foot height and extreme muscle mass also contributed.

Bane and I were polar opposites. He tall and muscular, myself small and lean. His once dark brown hair now bald and blue eyes, my long platinum hair and nearly black eyes. Our lineage as different as our looks. Bane was harden by years of living in the closest thing to hell on earth. Everything he has done has a purpose and reason for the destruction he has caused. I was brought into the League of Shadows as a child. As Master Al Ghul once told me I know nothing, but mindless violence. He told me people like myself only wanted one thing out of life. To watch the world burn.

Can't really say that he was wrong, though it was still mean for him to say it to my face.

* * *

**Okay chapter re-do more will be explained about Ksenia in later chapters. R&R and tell me what you think constructive criticism is very welcome and needed.**

**Отче наш, сущий на небесах! Да святится имя Тв- - Our Father, who is sitting in the heavens! Yes Your name it is ho**

**Молитва не поможет много врача. - Prayer doesn't help much doctor**


End file.
